


Everyday Dying in Every day

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I actually never learned, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: A quick 5+1 drabble about Ash’s deaths
Relationships: Death & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Everyday Dying in Every day

His hopes were crushed by a chandelier.

Surrounded by souls from another world begging him to join.

He was petrified into giving up.

Not alone yet lonely.

He was suffocating, weighed down by pressure.

Feeling numbly empty.

Consumed by the pain, feeling himself decline,

He was a machine that kept on giving.

The world faded and shattered, swallowed in darkness.

He might be above the rest, but he doesn’t feel anything.

Cradled in light, he was reborn.

Reignited by the will he brought,

And regained his passion.

He replaced the past and restored the future.

They’re going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Alec Benjamin - Demons
> 
> *finger guns* There's never enough time for me to do the stuff I like, so have a short fic this time!


End file.
